one_day_at_a_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Locked Down
Locked Down is the fifth episode of season two of One Day at a Time. Synopsis Penelope's furtive date at home with Max is interrupted when a neighborhood lockdown brings the rest of the family back early. Recap Penelope Alvarez calls Elena Alvarez and Syd so that they can leave for Comic Con. Elena is dressed up as the 4th Doctor and Syd is the Tardis. Alex Alvarez is dressed in a suit because he's going to a Bar Mitzvah and his first sleepover. Lydia and Doctor Berkowitz are going to the opera. Penelope rushes them all out of the apartment because Max is coming over. Max arrives and they begin to make out when a helicopter flies over the building. It instructs everyone to get back into the building causing Penelope's family to return to the apartment. She quickly hides Max in Lydia's room and lets them in. Elena is upset because now she has to talk to Syd. Penelope tries to keep them all away from Lydia's room. Schneider arrives with a survival bag and asks if he can stay in the apartment with them. Penelope pulls Schneider aside and tells him about Max being the apartment. Elena, Syd, and Alex are in Elena's room where Elena is being awkward. Alex tells her that he'll help her defuse the situation. Penelope and Schneider try to get Max out of the apartment but Lydia ends up seeing him. Schneider pretends that Max is his sponsor from AA. Lydia invites him to stay for dinner. Syd and Alex are filming themselves when Alex gets a call from his friends at the Bar Mitzvah. He goes to his room leaving Elena and Syd alone. Lydia calls them to dinner where Max talks to Lydia who tries to set him up with Penelope. Max says that he's seeing someone but he doesn't know if it's serious or not. Lydia talks about how every woman needs a man which upsets Elena. Syd tells her she looks cute on her high horse but Elena doesn't know how to respond. Syd goes back to Elena's room. Elena follows them out on the balcony and they talk about how much Elena likes Syd but how she has a weird way of showing it. Elena kisses Syd and they make out. The helicopter flies overhead and Lydia tells them not to worry because they Max there to protect them. Penelope tells them that nobody is fighting anyone but Lydia tells her that her dad would've. Lydia tells them that she felt safe because Penelope's dad had a gun. She learns that Lydia brought the gun with her when she came to live with Penelope. Penelope gets upset because this is the last house that should have a gun because of Penelope's PTS and her two teenagers. Lydia apologizes because she didn't think about it. Penelope tells her that they are going to turn it into the police station tomorrow. She gives the gun to Schneider to keep until then. Penelope apologizes to Max about the night and he says that she has nothing to apologize for. Schneider asks Max to go to lunch with him. Lydia tells Max that she hopes the woman he's dating realizes what she has. Penelope tells Max that she'd like to see him again and Max agrees. Once everyone has left, Alex asks if Penelope's gonna get rid of the gun she's hiding in her room. Penelope realizes that she's being a hypocrite and tells him that she's going to get rid of the gun. Cast Main *Justina Machado as Penelope Alvarez *Todd Grinnell as Schneider *Isabella Gomez as Elena Alvarez *Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alvarez *Stephen Tobolowsky as Leslie Berkowitz *Rita Moreno as Lydia Riera Notes/Trivia * Elena and Syd share their first kiss in this episode. * This marks the beginning of Elena and Syd's relationship. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2